Phoebe of the Elite Four
by MarcusWilliams700
Summary: A vignette of Phoebe's acceptance to the Elite Four; one-shot but I might continue.
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe of the Elite Four

A grey mist fell softly over the grassy ledges of Mt. Pyre, rolling quietly between the worn headstones. The air was damp and salty, a gentle breeze wafting in from the sea. Phoebe sat atop the stone wall overlooking the northern cliff, gazing down at the sea. Waves quietly lapped the jagged stones below, leaving a white trail of bubbling surf.

Phoebe sighed and felt the chill morning air brush against her bare skin, then looked up at the sky and pressed her palms against the wall. A sea bird squawked and beat its wings against the air, fluttering down and perching itself in the grass. Phoebe glanced down at it and leaned on her elbow, bending down to get a closer look. The bird took no notice, tucking its wings to its sides and pecking at the ground.

There was a soft rustling and an icy chill touched Phoebe's spine. Biting her lip, she slowly twisted her head back and saw a tall figure wrapped entirely in bandages, looming over her and staring with its single red eye. The edge of her mouth rose in a smile. "Practice?"

The figure groaned approvingly and its thick fingers twitched in anticipation.

Pushing her hands against the stone wall and straightening her arms, Phoebe stretched her back and lifted her legs over the wall, turning to face the side of the spectre and bird. Setting her hands on her thighs, she felt her bare left leg above the knee and brushed the blue skirt that covered her right leg. Leaning forward, she tilted her head and looked at the spectre. "Alright, Dusky, use Shadow Ball."

The figure's eye flashed and it raised its hands, charging a swirl of black energy between its palms and propelling it toward the bird. The bird squawked and looked up just as the sphere hit; the impact hurled the creature over the edge of the cliff.

Phoebe smiled with delight as the bird flapped furiously, flying away with determined speed. She turned to the figure and nodded. "Great job."

A sound like purring echoed within the figure's wraps, then it turned abruptly and looked toward the south. Phoebe raised her head and followed its gaze, spotting a messenger in blue dress uniform walking up the tiled path to the mountain sanctuary.

Sliding off the wall, she felt the moist grass and dusty ground between her bare toes, then brushed her skirt down and adjusted her top. Pressing a hand to each of the large pink flowers she wore in her hair, she set them in place and rested her hands on her hips, lifting her head to straighten her spine. Inhaling deeply, she let out a breath and walked toward the messenger.

He was a young man in his late teens with sandy blonde hair, his face displaying both curiosity and apprehension at his visit to the graveyard mountain. Suppressing a shiver, he raised his head and saw Phoebe, stopping in place and staring at her. What was such a young, beautiful girl doing in a gravesite? He shook his head and blinked, but found he couldn't look away.

Phoebe smiled at him. "Hello! I assume you have a message for me?"

The man fumbled through the mailbag slung around his shoulder. "Ah… yes. Where is it…?" He lifted the bag and looked inside, avoiding the girl's gaze as he dug out a thin envelope. "I have a, uh…" He stared at the envelope as he turned back toward her. "A letter for… Phoebe?"

Phoebe nodded and extended a hand, "That's me."

The man continued to read the envelope. "It's from Ever Grande City… the Elite Four?" He turned it over, "It even has their crest!"

Phoebe smirked and continued to hold her hand out.

The man blushed. "Sorry," he handed her the envelope and bowed his head, then took a step back and watched her, wringing the strap of his shoulder bag between his hands.

Phoebe looked down at the envelope and started to slide a finger under the flap, then looked up at the young man. "Is that all?"

He blushed a deeper red. "Y-yes ma'am." He spun toward the exit, then glanced at her once more before walking back down the mountain path.

Phoebe smiled and blushed a little, then finished opening the envelope as the spectre rose behind her. She glanced up at her (few could distinguish a male ghost from a female, but Phoebe could), then withdrew a folded piece of paper from the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Champion,_

_ An opening has become available among the ranks of the Elite Four in Ever Grande City. Your status as prior champion of the Hoenn Pokemon League qualifies you to accept this position. We dearly wish that you will consider this opportunity and notify us with best possible speed when your decision is made. We would be honored to welcome you into our ranks…_

The letter continued into a description of the history of the Elite Four, their duties and benefits, and concluded with a personal message from the chairman of the Pokemon League. Phoebe had been expecting this letter for some time. Folding it up again, she slipped it back into its envelope and tilted her head back, looking at the spectre with a smile. "Looks like our training paid off, Dusky. We're in the Elite Four!"

A/N: The other night I was looking up fanfics with Phoebe and was disappointed to find that nearly all of them (in fact, the only one that didn't fit this description was another that I myself wrote) involved pairing her with some other member of the Elite Four. Personally, I think Phoebe's cool enough to have a stand-alone story, so I started with the image of her on Mt Pyre and… well, this story came out of it. I could possibly see this story continuing as she reaches Ever Grande and her life as an Elite Four member begins, but this was originally intended as a one-shot, so I dunno… anyway, reviews are appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ever Grande City

Stepping off the cruise ship, Phoebe walked down the wooden gangway and onto the tiled stone plaza in front of the Pokemon League HQ. The building loomed over her: tall and red, with windows on all sides. A pokeball emblem with yellow spikes stood out brightly against the front surface, sitting just above the main entrance. The path was lined with archways, ornately crafted with intricately cut patterns resembling pokemon. The plateau was decorated with bright flowers, yellow and pink and blue, and a row of hedges guided the way into the entrance.

The sun shone down brightly and Phoebe wiped her brow, feeling sweat dampen her hair. Sliding her hand across one of her wide flowers, she set it back at her side and unslung the purple carrying bag from her shoulder, setting it on the ground. Gripping the stretchy fabric between her fingers, she knelt and opened the bag, taking a pokeball out and tossing it on the ground. The ball bounced lightly and popped open, releasing a burst of light that formed into her towering, mummy-wrapped Dusclops.

The Dusclops groaned and looked up at the bright blue sky, holding a disembodied grey hand over its single red eye.

Phoebe smirked. "I agree, Dusky. Mt. Pyre's shade is much more pleasant."

Reaching into the bag again, she tossed out another ball and a creature like a lavender sheet with eyes emerged, floating upward into the air around her. The creature drifted past her face and brushed its sheet across her skin, and she laughed.

"Alright, Shupp." She patted the creature's head, then gently pushed it toward the Dusclops.

Pulling the bag further open, she looked at the other pokeballs and considered releasing them, then shook her head and pulled the strap to close it. Shouldering the bag, she stood up and straightened her back, then turned to the path leading to the building.

The stone road felt hard against her bare feet, but she was used to it. A white sign stood in front of her as she rounded a corner; it read "Now Entering Pokemon League Center Gate." She smirked, recalling the first time she had seen that sign. How overjoyed she had felt to finally arrive at the League, eight badges in hand. That had been three years ago; she wondered who served in the Elite Four now. At the time she had battled here, the Four were composed of Juno, a fighting trainer (not a problem for her all ghost team), Adam, an electric trainer, Krista, a water trainer, and Drake, an old sea captain and master of dragons. The champion she battled after the Four was Sidney, a trainer who specialized in dark pokemon.

That battle had been by no means easy; his dark pokemon had the advantage over hers every time. Only by cleverly using confusion and other status techniques (and loads of hyper potion) had she been able to win in the end. Sidney hadn't seemed to mind losing, she recalled; she got the feeling he'd have congratulated her whether she'd won or lost.

She smiled, then glanced to the side to see Shupp drifting upward toward the building's windows. "Alright, that's enough." She grinned and held up her pokeball, pulling the Shuppet back inside with a beam of light. "There'll be time for play later."

Slipping the ball back into her bag, she turned to the Dusclops. "Guess I should put you back too…" She pursed her lips and stared at the giant. "Though on second thought, you make a nice impression. Stick behind me." She flashed a smile and continued walking toward the building.

The Dusclops echoed a happy groan and trudged behind her, its thick feet shaking the ground slightly.

Entering the lobby, Phoebe was immediately hit with the striking cool of the air conditioning. The air was stale and crisp, and especially cold in contrast to the outdoors. She suppressed a shiver, then laughed at herself and glanced around the room. The floor was decorated in brown tiles, with colored red and white ones forming a pokeball shape in the center of the floor. To either side was sat a glass table surrounded by red and yellow cushions, with two pairs of small potted trees against the walls, four in total. Ahead of her and to either side were two desks, one for a pokemon treatment center and the other a small item shop. Two boys dressed in red uniforms stood blocking the doorway directly ahead; Phoebe recalled that way lead to the Elite Four battle chambers.

Nodding to the boys, she took a seat on one of the cushions and rested her ankles on the edge of the glass table, then set her bag down and looked at the Dusclops. "Guess we wait here, huh?"

The Dusclops made a murmuring sound and stood over her, staring idly at the wall.

Phoebe shrugged and set her feet down, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. She turned her head to the side and caught sight of one of the boys, noticing him blush before looking away. "I wonder if they'd know who's supposed to meet me…"

She frowned. The letter she had received, though particularly descriptive of the history of the Elite Four, said little more than "Arrive by 9:00" for instructions. With a sigh she rose from the seat and strolled over to the boy, hands clasped behind her back. She grinned and lifted her eyebrows, "Hello."

The two boys smiled and waved. "Hello," one replied. The other one glared at him quickly, angry that he hadn't spoken first.

Phoebe glanced back at her bag and motioned for the Dusclops to bring it to her, then withdrew the envelope and held out the letter. "I'm here for an appointment, by invitation of the Elite Four."

The second boy nodded quickly, taking a step in front of the first boy. The first boy glared and tried to move past him, but the second boy spoke, "Yes, we were told you'd arrive today. So you're Phoebe?"

Phoebe nodded and put the letter back, handing the bag back to the Dusclops.

The first boy turned around and opened the doors. "Right up the stairs, miss. The others are waiting in the first battle room."

"Thanks." Phoebe flashed a smile and glanced back at the Dusclops, "Come on, Dusky." She stepped past the two and proceeded up the stairs.

The dark blue metal of the stairs stood in sharp contrast to the rest of Ever Grande so far. The stairway chamber was sparsely lit; only the stairs themselves and their red railings were illuminated, and the platform at the precipice.

Walking lightly up the stairs, Phoebe felt the cold metal against her feet and made a face. Was it this cold last time? She couldn't remember.

At the top of the stairs waited a sliding door surrounded by a wide, mechanical-looking wall. Red lights along the wall flickered on and off; Phoebe was uncertain as to their purpose. Something inside the room? Climate control, perhaps? She shrugged and reached the door, then waited as it hissed open.

Three people stood in the center of the arena on the other side: a young man in a red vest jacket with only a tuft of red hair on his head, a refined-looking woman with icy blonde hair in a purple gown, and a gruff, slightly pot-bellied man with a captain's hat and coat. Phoebe immediately recognized the captain as Drake, and in a few seconds realized the young man was Sidney, but with very different hair. She smiled in spite of herself. She couldn't place the woman, though.

"You shaved." She grinned at Sidney as she approached. The three turned to face her. Sidney ran a hand across his scalp and smiled. Drake folded his arms, eyes twinkling behind the shadow of his cap's visor. The well-dressed woman gave her a gentle smile.

"We wondered what was keeping you." Sidney laughed.

Phoebe shrugged. "Well, I'm here now." She gave a quick glance back at the Dusclops that loomed behind her, bag still in hand.

"Your Duskull evolved, eh?" Sidney looked up at the towering pokemon.

Phoebe shook her head and reached into the bag, pulling out another pokeball. "That was Skull. Dusky was already evolved last time I was here." She dropped the ball back in the bag and pulled the strap over her shoulder, lifting her head to look at Sidney. "So… the hair?"

Sidney touched a hand to his scalp, then shrugged. "It was cramping my style, so I got rid of it."

Phoebe laughed, then looked Drake up and down. His navy blue jacket was worn and tattered around the edges, and his white cap looked as if it hadn't been washed in years. "You haven't changed a bit."

He grunted and shrugged, tugging his cap over his eyes by the visor.

Phoebe smiled, then turned to the other woman with a frown. "I don't believe we've met…"

"Glacia." The woman stepped forward and extended a hand.

Phoebe shook it, finding Glacia's skin icy to the touch. "Phoebe."

"I know." Glacia grinned. Her eyes were kind, but somehow cold. Perhaps it was the ice blue of her irises. Her complexion and smile shared that snowy lightness, as did her wavy bright blonde hair. "Glad you could join us."

Phoebe blinked, then stepped back and folded her arms, looking at the three. "So what now?"

Drake's eyes flashed beneath his cap. "Now we test you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Induction

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Test me? So the letter by itself wasn't guaranteed acceptance?"

Drake folded his arms gruffly, running his fingers along his dusty sleeves. "You conquered the League three years ago. We have to be sure your skills haven't deteriorated in the time since then."

Sidney nodded to her. "They put me through this test too when I joined last year."

Phoebe smirked, then set her hands on her hips and looked at Drake. "Alright. So it's a battle?"

He nodded solemnly. "As I recall, your heart was very much in tune with that of your pokemon. Show us that YOU have not changed, either." He raised a hand and gestured for the others to leave the arena, then turned and walked to the trainer box at the far end.

Phoebe glanced up at her Dusclops as she turned to the other trainer box, walking with bare feet across the hard cement floor. She spied Sidney and Glacia now standing at the edge of the battle ring. Sidney's arms were folded across his black leather vest in a confident smile, while Glacia stood with her hands clasped together in front of her deep purple dress, shoulders held high in a dignified posture.

A smirk grew across Phoebe's face as she motioned for Dusclops to hold her bag, setting the thin pull string in its thick fingers. Reaching into the bag, she took out a pokeball and tossed it into the arena. "Go get 'em, Shupp!"

The ball landed and cracked open, shooting out a beam of light that materialized into the lavender sheet-like form of Shuppet. Shupp drifted a few feet above the ground and narrowed its eyes on Drake.

Drake tugged the rim of his cap, a faint smile showing behind his thick grey moustache. He reached a hand back into the coat pocket of his navy blue coat, then swung his arm forward, hurling a pokeball into the ring.

The ball hit the ground and opened, releasing a small dragon wrapped in spherical armor. Only the dragon's eyes showed within the armor plates, peering out at Shuppet. It kicked its stubby legs against the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

"Shelgon seems anxious to fight," Drake snorted.

Phoebe grinned and extended her hand, pointing a finger at the Shelgon. "Shupp, use Curse!"

Shuppet's eyes flashed and the lights in the room dimmed. A grin spread across Shuppet's face as Shelgon began to shudder.

Phoebe laughed and rested her hand on her hip. "Curses can't be cured with potion, you know."

Drake smirked, "True, but your pokemon gave half its health to cast that curse." He pointed a finger at his Shelgon. "Finish her quickly; use Crunch!"

Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise as the Shelgon charged forward, biting Shuppet with large, shadowy teeth. Shuppet quivered and fell to the ground, limp. Phoebe stared at it, dumbfounded. How could she leave herself open like that? Poor Shupp… she didn't have the experience for a fight like this. Phoebe had been so eager to evolve her that she sent her in unprepared.

With a sigh, Phoebe raised Shupp's pokeball and pulled her back, tossing out a Sableye in its place. "Okay, Sable! Watch out for this one's dark attacks!"

Drake smirked, withdrawing Shelgon into its pokeball. "Good match. Your curse would have defeated me if I hadn't exploited your weakness." He threw another ball into the ring, releasing a green dragon with red, goggled eyes. "Your turn, Flygon."

Phoebe bit her lip, looking at the new opponent. Would this one have dark attacks too? She thought back to her first fight with Drake, and recalled Flygon using that same Crunch attack. "Careful, Sable!" she called. "Use Confuse Ray!"

Sableye's diamond-like eyes glittered as it shot a yellow sphere of light from its hands. The ball spun around Flygon, making it dizzy.

"Flygon, Crunch!" Drake called out.

Flygon beat its wide, leathery wings against the air, then flopped forward and smacked its face against the floor.

Phoebe doubled over, laughing maniacally. "Great work, Sable! Best confusion I've seen in a long time!"

The purple humanoid pokemon hovered a few feet in the air, diamond eyes flickering to indicate a laugh. Flygon flopped helplessly on the ground, head swaying from side to side as it tried to fly again.

"Alright, let's not waste time." Phoebe straightened and stretched her shoulders, looking at Sableye. "Use Psychic to finish it!"

The Sableye bowed its head and lifted its hands, wrapping Flygon in a bubble of crushing psychic force. The Flygon twitched and trembled, then slumped to the ground.

"Good, good." Drake nodded, withdrawing Flygon and taking out another pokeball. "Let's see how you fare against something stronger." He tossed the ball; it opened to reveal a large, steely blue dragon with large red wings and a silver-plated underbelly. The dragon roared loudly, causing Sableye to tremble.

Phoebe bit her lip. _Salamence…_ she recalled the first time she fought it. She'd definitely need some sort of trick; it carried far more raw power than her entire team combined. Glancing at Sableye, she smiled slyly. "Sable, Attract!"

Sableye's eyes flashed and it floated gracefully toward Salamence, a pleasant scent wafting from its body. It stroked a hand over the dragon's ear and the massive creature blushed, bending to Sableye's touch like a puppy. The dragon purred softly and Sableye tapped its head in a kissing motion, then drifted back to her trainer's side of the arena.

Drake rubbed his chin and grinned, aware of what Phoebe had planned. Fully expecting his attack to fail, he pointed at Salamence and commanded, "Crunch."

The dragon wavered, staring at Sableye with a giddy, lovestruck expression, then planted its feet firmly in the ground and shook its head.

Drake shrugged, giving Phoebe a smile as he returned Salamence to its ball. "Your tactics haven't changed."

Phoebe smirked and held up Sableye's pokeball, pulling it back in. "Good work, Sable."

Drake slid his hands into his coat pockets and turned his head toward Sidney and Glacia. "She has my approval."

Sidney shrugged, flashing Phoebe a smile. "That's good enough for me! Welcome to the Four!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Champion

Phoebe grinned and looked at Drake, who stood on the other end of the arena with his hands in his pockets, cap shadowing his eyes as usual. "Great job in that battle."

"Same to you." Drake nodded to her. "Your heart is in tune with that of your pokemon, as ever."

Phoebe nodded and turned her head back to Sidney and Glacia. She pursed her lips and folded her arms. "So… what now? We wait for a challenger to arrive, then prove them worthy to face the champion?"

"Not for a while…" Sidney shrugged. "Season just started so it'll be a couple months before anybody gets here. You should meet the champion though; he's a nice guy."

Glacia held her hands clasped daintily in front of her. "I agree. We'll be working with Steven for the next League season, so you really must meet him."

Shrugging her shoulders, Phoebe smirked. "Sure, I'd love to. Lead the way."

Steven Stone sat at his desk, holding a magnifying glass over a rock sample he'd collected. The rock glittered under the light of the desk lamp, its surface covered in tiny, sparkling silver impurities. The rest of the rock's surface was a smooth, dull grey.

Running a hand through his thick silver hair, Steven reached for his pen and jotted a few observations on a memo pad. Hearing a knock at the door, he looked up and pushed his chair back, dusting off his black and purple pinstripe sweater before speaking. "Come in!"

The doorknob turned and Glacia gently pushed it open, standing aside as Phoebe leaned her head into the room. Glacia directed a friendly smile at Steven, hands clasped together in front of her flowing violet dress. Steven raised his head and gave her a curt nod, then turned his gaze to Phoebe.

Phoebe raised a hand in a wave and smiled, nodding to Glacia as she pulled the door closed. Her blue sarong, patterned with white flowers and pokeball designs, hung down to her ankles, tied off over her left hip and exposing her left leg. She wore a blue bandeau top across her chest, leaving the tan skin of her arms, shoulders, and midriff showing. What Steven found particularly striking were the two large pink plumeria flowers that rested in her dusky brown hair. He pointed a finger at them, "Do those signify anything?"

She blinked and touched the left flower with her fingertips. "Well, back on the islands they're planted in gravesites, since the ghosts like them so much." She shrugged her shoulders and set her hands on her hips, flashing a smile. "I love ghosts."

Steven nodded, crossing his purple-sleeved arms and brushing his silver armlets. "So you're Phoebe?"

She nodded. "And you're Steven, the champion?"

"I am," Steven looked at her, silver eyes gleaming. He gestured a hand toward a black couch set beside the wall. "Have a seat, won't you?"

Phoebe glanced back at the couch and carefully sat down, then lifted her knee and propped her foot against the vinyl. She smiled at him, "You don't mind if I make myself at home?"

Steven blinked, looking tense, then shook his head. "No, by all means." He spun his revolving chair back to his desk, running a hand through his hair as he pawed through a stack of papers and folders. Retrieving a plain manila folder, he turned back to Phoebe.

"I've read your file," he said, glancing down at the folder and opening it to the first page. "It's quite impressive."

"Thanks." Phoebe grinned, leaning an arm against the back of the couch.

Steven ran a finger along the page paperclipped inside the folder. "It says here your strategy is to 'confuse and confound'?"

Phoebe nodded, tilting her head in a shrug. "Ghosts aren't known for their physical strength, but they're really good at tricking and scaring people." She smirked, "I don't see why people are so afraid of them, honestly. They're just being playful."

Steven stared at her oddly, raising an eyebrow, then returned to the file. "It also lists your battle record. Looks like you cut it pretty close in your League challenge."

Phoebe sighed and scratched her head. "It was a bit dicey by the end, yeah. But my team and I pulled through."

"And during your year as reigning champion," Steven continued, "You defeated the first sixteen challengers before you were finally defeated by my predecessor. Well done. Few champions stay at the top that long."

Phoebe smirked, hiding her face behind one hand. "Too long, if you ask me. I'm starting to remember why I was eager to get back to Mt. Pyre… all the paperwork killed me."

Steven chuckled. "Agreed. I'd rather be out searching for gemstones."

Phoebe stretched her arms, interlocking her fingers behind her head and leaning back. "So this year's challengers won't arrive for a month or two? What's there to do in the meantime?"

Steven turned back to his desk and picked up another folder, then handed it to Phoebe. "The League keeps track of former Elites, in case one should need to be called in as an emergency replacement. That said…" Sighing to himself, he rubbed his brow with his fingers, then continued, "one's gone missing. Juno."

Phoebe thumbed open the folder and rested it on her lap. The first page of the file had a small photo held with a paperclip, depicting the stern, familiar face of the fighting master she had faced three years ago. Looking up at Steven, she frowned, "Missing?"

He nodded, lifting a speckled rock from the desk and weighing it in his hand. "After you defeated her in the League championship, she left to train and Glacia took her place. Now she's vanished completely."

Phoebe opened her mouth to speak but Steven interrupted. "You must be wondering why I mention this to you. Well…" he grimaced, turning to her. "We believe she's after you."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "She wants revenge?"

Steven nodded. "On the last page of that file, you'll find a copy of the transmission we received from her the day before we lost contact."

She turned to it and read: _Training will never be enough to reclaim my lost honor. I must find her and destroy her; it's the only way._

Phoebe stared at the message, flipping the paper over in confusion. "That's all?" she frowned.

Steven shrugged. "Juno was before my time. The League apprised me of her situation, but I've never met her personally."

Phoebe sat back and set the file to her side, lifting her free leg and folding it casually over the skirted one. "Juno was rather uptight when I battled her. She was intensely focused on winning…" she smirked, "though she didn't stand a chance. Fighting types can't touch my ghosts."

Steven smiled, setting the rock down. "The League's planning to send someone to search for her. With you being targeted, I thought you should be warned."

Sitting up, Phoebe pressed her palms to her lap and rose to her feet. "I'll volunteer for that."

Steven looked at her, blinking with surprise, and she quickly added, "Like you said, it's me she's looking for, so if anyone's gonna draw her out, it's me."

Steven bit his lip and nodded. "Agreed. Well…" he turned to the computer set on a side table and tapped a key, quickly bringing up a database. The printer beside him whirred to life as it spat the pages out. Collecting them, he shuffled the paper into a neat stack and tapped it on the edge of the desk, then handed it to Phoebe. "That's the most up to date information we have on her. Take this too."

Phoebe held out her hand as he set an orange, egg-shaped device in it. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's called a PokeNav. My father created it to track Pokemon feelings, but it does more than that." Stepping beside her, Steven tapped the blue button on the device and pointed at the screen that emerged. "There's a map, conditions of your Pokemon, and this."

He tapped one reading "Match Call" and the screen changed to a list of names and phone numbers. Scrolling down the list, he stopped at Juno, whose name appeared in faded grey instead of bright white. "As you can see, she's cut herself off," Steven explained.

"Interesting…" Phoebe stared at the screen, then glanced at Steven and flashed a smile. "Thanks."

Snapping the device closed, she placed the papers in the file folder and reached for the door. Turning back to Steven, she waved a hand and spoke, "I'll be back just as soon as I can."

Steven nodded. "Good luck."

A/N: So yeah, we FINALLY get a physical description of Phoebe, and it's already chapter 4… In searching for a way to continue this story, I came up with the Juno plot that should carry us through the rest of the story. Also I completely forgot about the PokeNav until I thought of giving Phoebe a communicator; it's really convenient that Steven's dad invented the thing! (Also sorry the delay's been as long as it has for this one; schoolwork's been piling up lately. Guess the next chapter will be ready whenever it's ready.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Search Begins

Hefting her satchel bag on her shoulder, Phoebe took a deep breath of the clear, salty air and glanced back at Dusclops. The towering, mummified creature was hunched over, groaning as it walked. "What's the matter?" Phoebe snickered, spreading her arms in the warm sunlight. "Afraid of a little daytime?"

Dusclops lifted her head and stared with unamused frustration at her trainer, then slumped again.

Sighing, Phoebe made an exaggerated slouch and turned around, patting Dusclops' heavily wrapped torso. "There there, Dusky, it won't be for too much longer. After we find Juno we can go back home to nice, foggy Mt. Pyre."

Dusclops nodded wearily and plopped to the ground, causing a small tremor as she sat. Phoebe took a seat on the creature's lap and flipped open her PokeNav, opening the map screen. "Okay, here we are…" she pointed to the screen and glanced up at Dusclops, elbowing her to get her attention. "See? There's Route 123, where we are now." She moved her finger to a mountain chain on the west side of the map. "That's where Juno was last seen: Meteor Falls."

Dusclops slumped her head, groaning again.

Phoebe sighed and snapped the device shut. "Okay, so it's a long walk! You need the exercise anyway!" Standing up, she kicked the creature's large ankle with her bare foot and stubbed her toe.

Dusclops lolled her head and slowly stood back up, trudging forward as Phoebe shook her pained foot.

Tilting her head back, Phoebe stretched her strained neck and straightened her spine, then shook her arms and resumed her walking pace. "So quiet…" she observed, glancing at the forests bordering trail as they passed under the shadow of the trees. "It's nice," she smiled.

Taking a few more steps on the dusty, dirt-covered trail, she felt a continued throbbing in her toe and tapped Dusclops. "Hold up a minute…"

Dusclops slowed to a stop and Phoebe gripped her arm, pulling herself up onto the gargantuan's shoulder and taking a seat. "Okay, continue," she grinned.

The creature sighed audibly and continued her march down the path; Phoebe leaned against her and patted her head with a smile. "Thanks, Dusky."

* * *

><p>Climbing over the hill, the pair looked down to see a valley dotted with buildings, highlighted by a gym and a casino on the western side. The east side greeted them with a quaint bicycle shop, little more than a brightly painted shed beside a gated yard of bicycles. Sliding down from Dusclops' shoulder, Phoebe set her feet on the warm tarmac street and strolled into the town.<p>

"This must be Mauville…" she spoke to herself, flipping open the PokeNav to confirm her guess.

Dusclops rumbled at her side and she looked up to see a trainer emerge from the Pokemon Center, staring at her. The trainer was a young girl, around age 10, clad in a simple white dress and carrying a Marill in her arms. Her eyes were fixed on the towering ghost and the oddly tropical girl standing beside. Her face carried a mixed expression of awe and confusion; the Marill's expression was the same.

Lowering the PokeNav, Phoebe waved a hand. "Hi there!"

The girl took a trembling step back as the strange ghost lady approached. The Marill chirped.

Phoebe frowned and held out the device, showing Juno's picture on the screen. "Has this woman passed through here lately?"

The girl's eyes widened and she squeezed the spherical blue mouse, staring up at the massive phantom. "Mommiieeeeee!" she squealed, dashing back inside the building.

Phoebe stared blankly at the spot where the girl had been, then shrugged and looked up at Dusclops. "Well, it was worth a try."

The Dusclops grumbled in reply.

* * *

><p>Proceeding through the Rusturf Tunnel, Phoebe emerged expecting to shield her eyes from the light, but discovered instead that night had fallen. The moon hung low in the cloudless sky, its light reflecting gently off the verdant evergreens. The grass felt soft and cool between her toes; the air carrying the scent of a warm summer night. Pokemon scurried through the grass and between the trees, nocturnal insects rustling to and fro.<p>

Phoebe smiled to herself, enjoying the pleasant weather, then frowned as she heard a buzzing beside her ear. Slapping with her open palm, she knocked the flower from her hair but missed the noisy insect. "Darn bug…" she grumbled, kneeling down to pick up the flower. "If you were a Pokemon I could just capture you."

Adjusting the wide petals in her hair, she glanced back at Dusclops, who appeared unaffected by pestering bugs. "Guess death doesn't smell too good," she smirked. "Not like tropical blossoms, anyway."

The Dusclops stared blankly at her, then shrugged and followed.

Glancing furtively from side to side, Phoebe swatted at the air and walked along the trail. Catching sight of streetlights in the distance, she quickened her pace, breaking into a full run by the end.

The soft grass changed to paved stone as she passed under a streetlight, entering the refined Rustboro City. Hunching forward as she caught her breath, Phoebe leaned back against one of the ornate metal fences lining the street and gazed back down the path, watching Dusclops trudging after her through the tall grass.

"Come on!" she called, raising a hand to her mouth. "We don't have all night!"

Dusclops rumbled a reply and stomped toward her, slowing to a stop and slouching beside her.

Patting the Pokemon tiredly, Phoebe looked around the darkened town, then glanced north toward the mountain. "Almost there… let's get some rest for the night so we can wake up bright and early."

The ghost nodded wearily and lifted the girl in her thick hands, setting her on her shoulder and trudging to the Pokemon Center.


End file.
